


There’s Time For Us After All

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Mileena’s New Era [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Kronika Gets Tricked, Mentions of Death, Resurrection (Technically), Short Setup Work, Slight Canon Divergence, Snarky Kano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Mere days before Kronika’s defeat, Tanya manipulates the Titan to get someone in particular back





	There’s Time For Us After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a setup for my Mileena/Tanya series of stories I plan on writing
> 
>  
> 
> There are some edits from Canon, obviously.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short piece all the same

Time is unfortunately the biggest enemy of us all. This fact is known by many in Outworld, as rulers and civilizations rise and fall seemingly as soon as they rise. First, there was Edenia proper, seen by many as the most prosperous empire ever conceived. Then, there was the dark reign of Shao Khan, a man who was equally wise and destructive in equal measure. After his death, a noble warrior named Kotal became Kahn, rising along with his clan, the Osh-Tekk. Unfortunately for Kotal and his people, his predecessor had heir apparents that needed dealing with...

 

The easiest of his “heirs” to check off was his ostracized “daughter” Kitana, who died during his invasion of Earthrealm and became the Netherrealm’s dark queen. Then there was Baraka, one of Shao’s staunchest warriors. He was easily dealt with by D’vorah (A sentient hive of insects who had...multiple allegiances). Requiring much more caution was the more preferred child of Shao Kahn, the half-breed Mileena.

As fast as she attempted to take what she viewed as hers, she was killed along with her followers, excluding one of course (there’s always a straggler left standing somehow). The Edenian trickster Tanya, using all her skills and training, fled successfully from the Osh-Tekk search parties. 

In return, Tanya was alone all over again. While in most occasions, she’d happily trade her “friends” lives for her own, she had garnered a deep relationship with her “Khanum”, one she’d deny if asked. For some years after Mileena’s death, Tanya was back to her old ways,”helping” downtrodden empires, and leaving them for dead whenever the mood struck her, but she wasn’t quite the same in some way she couldn’t describe. It was after she infiltrated some outworld dregs that she was made aware of Kronika, and her plans to restart time (Without a certain Thunder God, but that’s not the part Tanya paid attention to). 

Getting in touch with Kronika was a challenge in of itself, as she only allied herself with those she deemed worthy of helping to create her New World, but this wasn’t the Edenian’s first time joining a cause she wasn’t invited to. Her way in was through an old acquaintance, the murderer for hire, Kano. Under the guise of a weapons deal, Tanya was able to get in touch once more with the psychotic Australian, despite how disgusting he was to her.

“Well well, if it ain’t Mileena’s little lapdog, Tanya? How’s life treatin’ you now that Kotal did yer old “friend” in?”

“Silence, fool! I was told you were in touch with Kronika, who could...reverse time?” Tanya wasn’t sure herself, as she could only rely on rumors for info

“I’m disappointed, princess, and here I thought you wanted to see little ol’ me after all these years...” Kano tutted, clacking his knife against its holster.

“I asked a question, mercenary, and I expect an answer in return”

“Heh, still as stuck up as usual it seems. Sadly for you, Kronika ain’t gonna let any old blighter get whatever they want from her, she has her own goals after all..”

“Are you doubting my abilities, Kano?”

“It ain’t about yer abilities, Princess. Kronika wants as few people with her as possible, that way she doesn’t have to kowtow to everyone’s ludicrous demands, we already got that crazy ghost guy from the invasion askin’ for some crazy stuff. I doubt Kronika would bring back ol Toothy just to aid yer odd fetish.”

Tanya pouted slightly, she honestly thought she could intimidate Kano into doing what she wanted, but he seemed somewhat more assured about his abilities, presumably that was Kronika’s doing somehow. Kano laughed to himself, and patted Tanya’s head like a child

“Listen, as a token of good faith, I can get you an audience with that bald freak show if it bothers you that much. Besides, Mileena WAS quite the giving employer when payments came around.”

“If what you say is true, how do you plan to get her to hear me out?”

“She owes me, those Sepcial Forces clowns somehow managed to kill me not too long ago, luckily for me Kronika got me right-as-rain!”

Oddly based on his previous history, Kano was a man of his word this time around. After mere hours of listening to him ramble about his meeting with his past self and how there’s now “two good lookin’ killers around”, they came to a stop outside an oddly out of place fortification in the middle of nowhere

“Alrighty, you get goin’, the boss is expecting ya after all.” He laughed aloud at his false chipper attitude

After wandering for some time through purposely confusing corridors, she came upon a large room adorned with sand and glass all around. In the center, there stood a tall female adorned in an ornate white robe. The woman was almost exactly how the rumors described Kronika. The woman made an approving humming noise, before slowly floating towards Tanya.

“Tanya, child of Edenia, welcome to my keep...I’ve been expecting your arrival for some time...”

Tanya didn’t believe her, but kept up her facade of servility to get what she was after

“How long HAVE you been waiting, exactly?”

“Before you were even born...”

Tanya rolled her eyes slightly, but said nothing in return

“I know why you are here, Tanya...you seek the return of a lost loved one...and perhaps that is what you will receive...”

“Perhaps? I thought you Titans were above even the elder gods?”

“We are. However...I do not just do random favors with no return on my investment...you must be willing to serve me, for the first time in your life, you must be willing to die for a cause...”

Tanya sneered at Kronika, not liking her snarky comments.

“If you know why I’m here, how about we get my end of the deal out of the way now?”

Kronika waved her head in disappointment

“Foolish as usual. I stated I DEMAND your loyalty to serve, and DIE, for my New World if need be...”

Relying on her experience faking such loyalty, Tanya bowed her head towards Kronika

“I, Tanya of Edenia, offer my life in servitude to you, Kronika...”

After some awkward silence , Kronika smirked

“It seems I’ve gotten through to you after all. Let’s hope you stick to your word...”

Without any further speaking, Kronika floated up towards a large hourglass-like object in the rooms center, causing it to rumble slightly and glow a silvery white. Mere seconds later, a tornado of sand whirred from behind the still working Titan, and from within came a familiar angered snarl that caused Tanya to almost freeze in place.

There she was, yet...Mileena was different. She wore some bright pink tightly fitted one-piece leotard, her imposing mouth hidden by a thin veil of fabric. With all cosmetic appearances aside, Tanya knew in her heart this was her.

The new Mileena seemed both mad and confused, pointing her sais in every direction she glared. Kronika skimmed down from her position to greet her

“YOU, EXPLAIN WHERE MY FATHER HAS GONE IMMEDIATELY!” Mileena nearly roared at Kronika, who stood unmoving and seemingly uncaring about being yelled at

“Shao Khan is dead...and a foolish warrior has taken his throne...he had his followers kill your future self. But in my benevolence, I grant you a chance for vengeance upon them...”

Mileena seemed either extremely confused, or just in utter disbelief about this strange story she was being told. Mileena nodded slightly, then pointed her sai at Tanya

“And...who is that woman?”

“She is Tanya, an Edenian. In her time, she is the last Edenian not turned into a revenant. If it wasn’t for her, you would have never been brought here.”

The younger Mileena walked closer to Tanya, seemingly scoping her out for one reason or another. She then lowered her veil, revealing rather clean looking tarkatan fangs.

“You...”Tanya” why must you bring me to this cursed place?” Mileena places her sai almost directly on Tanyas throat, her fangs glistening a faint pearl color in the artificial light. 

“As Lady Kronika said, in my timeline, you were brutally killed by a false Khan who took over after your father passed on.”

Mileena moved closer to Tanya, her dark eyes glaring holes through her

“How do you know of my “future”, woman?”

“I know you better than most would imagine, Mileena...” Tanya couldn’t keep eye contact, instead awkwardly looking at anything else she could focus on

Before Mileena could inch closer, a large man with an even larger fist roughly pushed the two apart, before seemingly disappearing.

“Mileena, Tanya was your royal Consort in this future, and she accompanied you through every challenge you faced. It seems she lacks the guts to say so in your presence at this time however...” Kronika snarked, looking directly at Tanya

Mileena was quite noticeably confused by everything about that statement. She turned to face Kronika, and then spun almost instantly back to Tanya

“You...is this true?” Again, she raised her sai in a threatening stance.

Now that Kronika basically blew that awkward tidbit into anyones ears who was within earshot, Tanya decided she should fess up, and attempt to recover the deteriorating situation with Mileena

“Yes...my Khanum, It is all true.until the day you were killed, I...kept you company so to speak” Tanya blushed slightly, like some awkward teenager.

Mileena raised her veil back up to cover her teeth, and sauntered closer towards Tanya, and placed her hand on the Edenians chest

“Tanya, you needn’t fear me if what you say is indeed true, it seems you have some use to me after all...”

Kronika spoke up, causing Tanya and Mileena to turn and face her

“Now that re-introductions are complete...I have orders for you both”

Mileena grimaced, looked at Tanya, who nodded toward the Titan

“Your orders are simple...”

Before she could finish, Kano drunkenly stumbled in, and raised a finger as high as he could manage

“Soz, Kronika, but I think these ladies oughta help me with those Special forces goons...”

Kronika nodded in perhaps detached agreement, which made Kano grin like a crazy person (crazier than his usual, to be specific). After minutes of awkward silence and walking, they came upon a black dragon Helicopter, with a crass drawing of a woman adorning the side

Kano turned to face the two women, raised his arms like he won something and simply stated

“So...ladies, where to?

Unfortunately, they couldn’t return to Where they were before Mileena’s death. But then Tanya remembered those backwards thugs and bandits that made the rickety hovel they call a village where she heard of Kronika in the first place.

“I have a place in mind...” Tanya smirked, before turning to face Mileena, who gave an awkward smile in return.

Now that she had Mileena back, she wasn’t letting ANYONE take her again.


End file.
